Technical Field
The present invention relates to screencasting, and in particular to methods for operating interactive whiteboards and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Screen-sharing enables wired or wireless delivery of screen images to or from desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and other devices. It allows users to, for example, duplicate a display from a desktop computer onto two or more mobile phones, or duplicate displays from two or more mobile phones on the display device of a desktop computer. An electronic whiteboard system contains a server and several user terminals. However, conventional screen-sharing does not support a centralized configuration and management. Thus, it is difficult for a user to coordinate with two or more user terminals to complete the functions of an interactive whiteboard. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for operating interactive whiteboards and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned drawback.